Le bonheur
by Mizuri Haku
Summary: Il fut un temps où je ne croyais plus au sens du mot bonheur. Ce n'était pour moi qu'une promesse qui n'était pas faite pour être durable, qui trahissait sans pitié ceux qui s'y accrochait vainement. / Gakuen Hetalia, Spamano.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour tout le monde! Hé oui, me revoilà avec une fic sur le merveilleux fandom qu'est Hetalia... MAIS, celle-ci est différente. Pourquoi? Parce que ce n'est pas un OS! Houlà... La dernière fois que j'ai fais une fic à chapitres qui était stable, c'est dans le temps où je regardais Kilari, alors... Mmh, oui, ça fait longtemps. Ainsi donc, je m'aventure dans une fic de mon couple favoris dans Hetalia, qui est le Spamano. Je ne sais pas si elle sera longue ou non, autant dire que je découvre l'histoire avec vous. J'ai l'idée de base, qui m'est venue grâce à une musique, et je vais la développer! La musique en question, si ça vous intrigue, cherchez sur YT '' The XX intro song full version'', vous trouverez sûrement. Alors, trève de blabla...**

**Rating: Par mesure de sécurité je met T. Car au début c'est pas très joyeux...**

**Pairing: Spamano. (SpainxRomano)**

**Disclaimer: l'univers d'hetalia ne m'appartient pas du tout, malheureusement, je ne fais que l'emprunter à Himaruya Hidekaz!**

**Et pis... Ah, oui, ça se passe dans l'univers de Gakuen Hetalia, alors les personnages ne sont pas des pays o/**

**BREF, enjoy ce petit prologue pour vous donner un avant-goût du reste et n'hésitez pas à lâcher un review!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

POV Romano.

_Il fut un temps où je ne croyais plus au sens du mot «bonheur». Ce n'était pour moi qu'une promesse qui n'était pas faite pour être durable, qui trahissait sans pitié ceux qui s'y accrochait vainement. Mais ça, c'était mon secret. Tout le monde me croyait heureux. Les gens pensaient que tout allait bien dans mon petit univers, que j'étais un adolescent comme les autres qui se sentait heureux. Hélas ce n'était pas le cas. Chacun porte un masque, et le mien semblait être très crédible face à mes proches. _

Je m'appelle Lovino Vargas, j'ai 17 ans, et je suis ce que l'on appelle souvent un «gosse de riche». J'habite dans une grande demeure avec mon père, mon frère, et des domestiques. Plein de domestiques. Et évidemment, les gens de mon entourage pensent innocement qu'un enfant qui vit dans le luxe est heureux, qu'il peut faire ce qu'il veut, qu'il peut avoir ce qu'il veut, mais ce n'est pas le cas, tout au contraire. En tout cas, pour moi, ça n'a jamais marché de cette façon-là. Peut-être suis-je un cas à part, qui sait. On pourrait comparer ma vie à une rose, à l'apparence magnifique et simple à la fois, mais avec plein d'épines qui sont malheureusement très coupantes. Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses, comme on dit.

Je vis avec un père égocentrique qui ne pense qu'à son argent et son beau reflet dans la glace, ainsi qu'avec un frère de 16 ans innocent, incapable, lâche, trouillard et qui ne comprend pas grand chose à la vie. La famille? Nous ne sommes pas proches, on peut à peine appeler ça une «famille», en fait. Mon seul ami est mon cadet, avec qui je passe mes journées entière. Que je le veuille ou non, je n'ai pas le choix d'être en sa compagnie. Car ça a toujours été le chouchou de la famille, le préféré de notre père, qui a été gâté toute son enfance. Alors il est hors de question que Feliciano reste seul dans la réalité dangeureuse de ce monde. Ainsi, je suis celui qui se prend tout les coups, qui se fait disputer lorsqu'il fait quelque chose de mal, et tout le reste.

Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, je semble être la cible de tous les professeurs. Comme par hasard, aucun d'eux ne m'apprécie, alors ils donnent chacun leur part dans la tâche de faire de ma vie un calvère. Un bruit dans la classe? Ah, évidemment, c'est Lovino qui l'a fait! Sort de la classe tout de suite, monsieur Vargas, ça t'apprendra à faire du bruit et de déranger tes camarades. Tu auras un devoir supplémentaire à remmettre demain, sans erreur!

C'est comme s'ils s'étaient tous passer le message pour me faire chier. Et j'en ai marre. Marre de tout ça. J'aimerais pouvoir vivre heureux, moi aussi, mais c'est comme si ça m'était impossible. Pourquoi? Qu'ai-je fais de mal? Le seigneur doit vraiment me détester en tout cas, pour me foutre toute cette merde, chaque jour, sans exception. Il doit bien se marrer de là-haut!

Alors, vous imaginez bien que je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir vivre des jours heureux... Pourtant, un ange gardien semble s'être présenté à moi, en me tendant la main, un immense sourire collé aux lèvres...


	2. Uno

**Voici donc le premier chapitre! La seule chose que j'ai à dire, c'est un GRAND merci à Maori pour m'avoir aidé à rendre le tout potable.**

**Enjoy et n'oubliez pas un review, j'aime les reviews! 8D**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un journée on ne peut plus banale, comme toutes les autres. Un ciel cammouflé par d'énormes nuages gris annonçant une pluie qui, d'après moi, ne cessera pas avant un certain bout de temps. De toute façon, sans vouloir avoir l'air trop dépressif, même si le ciel avait été d'un magnifique bleu azur, je n'aurais pas vu de réelle différence, alors ça m'est bien égal s'il pleut ou non. Pour moi ce n'est qu'une journée comme on en retrouve dans chaque semaine, chaque mois et chaque année.

Présentement il est encore assez tôt, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai pris la peine de me lever à cette heure-ci. J'aurais très bien pu arriver en retard, au moins ça aurait fait une raison valable à l'un de mes professeurs pour me disputer, à la place de me sortir des trucs que je n'ai même pas fais. Ah, je me souviens. C'est parce que je dois accompagner Feliciano et il ne faudrait surtout pas qu'il arrive une seule journée en retard. Comme d'habitude, en fait.

J'étais en train de finir d'enfiler mon uniforme scolaire lorsque mon frère toqua à la porte et entra sans attendre une seule réponse de ma part.

« **Vee, fratello, je n'arrive pas à attacher ma cravate! Tu peux m'aider? **»

Non mais je rêve! Un vrai bébé celui-là! À 16 ans, il devrait au moins savoir comment attacher une cravate, c'est la moindre des choses!

« **Tss, il serait temps que tu grandisses un peu, merde! T'as 16 ans, tu le sais, ça? Espèce d'imbécile!**

**- Veee! Désolé, fratello!** »

À le regarder, on dirait qu'il a le visage d'une femme en détresse... Il me fait pitié! Sans rien ajouter de plus, je m'approcha de lui et fit agressivement son noeud de cravate avant qu'il ne me saute dessus en me remerciant. Je le repoussa et en profita par la même occasion pour le faire sortir de ma chambre. Après avoir retrouvé le calme dans la pièce, je soupira longuement en observant mon reflet dans un grand miroir accroché sur le mur.

J'ai l'air normal. Trop normal pour une personne qui semble porter toutes les misères du monde sur les épaules chaque jour. Je n'ai pas assez l'air égoïste à mon goût, pour un adolescent qui se fiche des malheurs des autres qui ne pense qu'aux siens.

Je ressemble étrangement à mon frère, alors pourquoi on me déteste moi, et pas lui? Les seules différences apparentes sont notre grandeur et la couleur de nos cheveux, les miens étant plus foncés. Est-ce parce qu'il est encore naïf et qu'il ne connaît pas la réelle laideur du monde? Ou est-ce au contraire parce que je vois tout d'un œil trop négatif? Malgré tout, Feliciano a toujours réussi à se faire des amis, contrairement à moi, qui n'a personne. Lui, il a son grand baraqué allemand aux muscles démesurés et son japonais qui traine toujours un appareil photo sur lui. D'ailleurs, ils viennent souvent à la maison et à chaque fois ils semblent toujours autant étonnés par notre luxueuse demeure.

Bien entendu je ne leur adresse pas vraiment la parole, parce que je trouve qu'ils ne sont que de simples idiots qui vont à merveille avec mon imbécile de petit frère. Mais lorsqu'ils sont là, moi je me retrouve seul. Enfin, tout le monde s'en contre fiche de tout ça, pas vrai?

En jetant un dernier regard à mon reflet, je pris mon sac qui trainait au pied de mon lit et sortit de ma chambre. Feliciano m'attendait déjà sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée, alors sans plus tarder je me rendis à ses côtés.

Le chemin pour se rendre au lycée ne fut pas trop long et ennuyant, puisque mon cadet n'a pas cessé de parler une seule minute. En fait, maintenant que j'y pense, il a été très barbant... Parce qu'il se trouve que son seul et unique sujet de conversation était Ludwig, l'allemand bouffeur de patates. Oui, c'est comme ça que je l'appelle. Tout le monde sait que les allemands aiment les patates... Bref.

Sans vouloir le cacher, j'ai comme une boule au fond de la gorge. Aujourd'hui je vais avoir le résultat d'un examen qu'on a récemment fait en cours, et je suis certain de l'avoir coulé. J'ai pourtant bien étudié, mais j'ai comme un léger pressentiment qui ne me dit absolument rien de bon.

La cloche annonçant le début des cours retentis partout dans le bâtiment, et je me dépêchai de me rendre le plus vite possible dans la salle de classe, laissant mon frère partir seul de son côté. À ce moment-là, je n'avais pas remarqué que la quasi-totalité des filles de l'école semblaient être en extase et par dessus tout, surexcitées.

Je pénétrai donc dans ladite classe et me dirigea vers ma place en silence. Je sentais une certaine tension dans la salle, peut-être était-ce le mauvais regard que me portait le professeur de mathématique, ou alors le stress des autres élèves, en plus du mien. Une fois tout le monde assis à sa place, le professeur se leva et regarda brièvement les élèves. Heureusement, il ne s'attarda pas sur moi et se racla la gorge;

« **Hé bien, je suis déçu de vos résultats. Je m'attendais à beaucoup mieux... **»

Tranquillement, il distribua les feuilles aux élèves et pendant ce temps, mes pensées vagabondèrent d'un sujet à un autre, et j'observais rêveusement la fenêtre non loin de moi, le visage appuyé sur la paume de ma main. Malheureusement la chose qui me sert de prof me sortit rapidement de mes rêveries.

« **Alors monsieur Vargas, je t'aurais cru beaucoup plus tendu que cela, pour quelqu'un qui n'a même pas prit la peine d'étudier! Tu es au courant que tu as la pire note de la classe? 1/20, il faut le faire quand même! Vous voyez les élèves, c'est sur ce genre de personnes qu'il ne faut pas prendre exemple. Alors continuez comme vous le faites, et toi, Lovino, reviens me voir à la fin de la journée après les cours. J'ai quelques mots à te dire. **»

Humiliation totale. Tout le monde ne regarde que moi. Je les vois rire, chuchoter et me regarder de haut. Un professeur ne devrait pas se moquer de son élève de la sorte... Il n'a pas le droit! Et pourtant, il... Merde... J'en ai assez de tous ces cons... Et je ne peux rien y faire! J'ai envie de me mettre à chialer comme une gamine, cette envie de prendre ma chaise et de tous les frapper, pour qu'ils se taisent! Qu'ils me foutent la paix! Mais je n'ose rien dire. Rien faire. J'ai trop peur. Peur de quoi, au fait? Mon père est super riche et a du pouvoir, qu'est-ce que je risque en leur répliquant? Je sais pas. Après tout, si ça se trouve, mon père s'en moque de mes problèmes alors même si je lui dis il n'y changera rien.

Ainsi, le cours commença et il fut long, immensément long. Comme si la fin ne voulait pas arriver et qu'elle faisait exprès de tarder. Mais heureusement, la sonnerie mit fin à mon calvaire et je sorti vitesse grand V de cet endroit qui me rappelle plutôt l'enfer qu'une salle de classe. Je ne mis pas très longtemps avant de trouver Feliciano mais je ne lui fit part d'aucun mot de ce qui s'était produit plus tôt. Pas question qu'il soit au courant de ces trucs-là...

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, mon regard se porta vers un groupe de filles qui passait devant nous. Elles riaient et semblait bizarrement très heureuses. Alors j'observai à droite, et encore des filles, dans le même état que les autres. Et encore d'autres. Et encore. Mais merde, qu'est-ce qu'elles ont?

« **Feliciano, tu sais pourquoi les filles sont dans cet état? On dirait qu'elles ont rencontré un des acteurs de Twilight ou je sais pas trop... **

**- Tu n'es pas au courant, fratello? **

**- Mais de quoi tu parles? **

**- Vee, il y a des nouveaux qui sont arrivés au lycée. Ludwig m'a dit que l'un d'eux est son frère, même! Ils sont trois. **

**- Et?**

**- Je crois qu'ils sont venus compléter leur inscription ce matin. Et les filles ont dû les trouver ****à**** leur goût! Ils ont tous les trois ton âge, je crois, fratello. Avec quelques mois de plus! **

**- Ah... Ah bah je m'en fiche. Ça fera juste trois connards de plus à m'emmerder...**

**- Vee? Quoi?**

**- Non... Non rien, laisse, imbécile. **»

Je soupira et à partir de ce moment la journée avait sembler passer anormalement rapidement. Bien entendu, je n'ai pas été dispensé des insultes des professeurs et du reste, mais au moins je ne voyais plus le temps passer tellement il allait vite. Ainsi donc, je devais me rendre dans la classe de mathématiques, pour me faire passer un savon par mon enseignant, je suppose. Après avoir traversé un long couloir, je fis face à la porte qui était légèrement entre-ouverte. J'entendais des gens parler à l'intérieur, aussi comme j'étais curieux j'ai jeté un oeil pour appercevoir ce qu'il se passait.

Il y avait mon prof, ainsi qu'un élève que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. C'était un garçon, à la peau légèrement foncée et aux cheveux bruns ébourrifés. Il avait de grands yeux émeraudes et un visage un peu trop espiègle pour quelqu'un de son âge. Sa façon de parler était plutôt énervante, simplement car il semblait trop joyeux. Je n'aime pas les gens qui respire le bonheur comme ça, c'est agaçant et on dirait que rien ne peut les vexer.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et le garçon en question sortit de la classe, ne me laissant même pas le temps de m'éloigner. Il m'observa un instant, et m'offrit un sourire.

Ce n'était pas un sourire sarcastique ou moqueur. C'était un grand sourire sincère que jamais personne ne m'avait fait auparavant.


	3. Due

Je suis sincèrement désolée de l'attente pour ce chapitre, cependant... Sans ne vouloir entrer dans les détails, un membre de ma famille est à l'hôpital et j'ai recommencé l'école il n'y a pas longtemps. Mais c'est un peu de ma faute aussi, d'avoir commencé une fic tout juste avant de reprendre les cours XDD Je vais essayer d'être plus rapide pour le prochain chapitre. D'ailleurs, j'ai pensé à un truc. Peut-être que je vais poster un chapitre tous les samedis, comme ça, ça me forcera peut-être un peu plus à me botter le cul :B

M'enfin trève de blabla et enjoy~ N'oubliez pas de donner un review à la chère Mizuri~

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ce moment... Je m'en souviendrai probablement toute ma vie. Je ne serai jamais en mesure d'oublier ce sourire que ce garçon m'a fait, comme ça, sans raison. À part Feliciano, personne ne m'a jamais fais de véritables sourires. J'ai toujours eu pour habitude qu'on me regarde de haut avec un rictus narquois collé au visage. Au fil du temps, j'ai finis par me dire que je ne valais rien, que ma simple présence n'avait aucune utilité. Et ça n'a pas changé... Je me trouve même égoïste d'avoir eu ce sourire de sa part. Je ne le mérite pas. Je suis bien trop mauvais pour mériter autant d'attention!

Une voix s'éleva et me fit sortir de ma stupéfaction du moment. Je tourna la tête vers l'intérieur de la classe et mon professeur me fit signe d'entrer, chose que j'exécuta immédiatement. Avec une boule au fond de la gorge, je m'approchai de son bureau en me préparant mentalement aux plus pires insultes qu'il pourrait me dire.

« **Charmant ce nouvel élève, n'est-ce pas? **

**- ... Quoi? **»

Alors c'est lui, l'un des trois nouveaux élèves? Ce n'est pas comme cela que je l'avais imaginé, mais si ça se trouve je me suis trompé. Il devait se moquer de moi en me souriant de la sorte tout à l'heure... Mais, pourquoi est-ce qu'il me parle de lui?

« **Ahah, ne fais pas cette tête! Je ne vais pas te manger... Enfin, pour en venir au sujet principal, je vais te donner une seconde chance pour reprendre l'examen. Je t'en reparlerai bientôt. Franchement, ta note m'a réellement déçue. C'est pitoyable...**

**- ...**

**- Mais il n'y a pas que ça. J'aimerais te donner une responsabilité. Tu as vu le garçon qui est sortit de la classe, tout à l'heure?**

**- ...Oui.**

**- He bien, il est nouveau et il sera dans la même classe que toi. J'aimerais que tu t'occupes de l'aider à s'intégrer dans l'école. Autrement dit, tu devras l'accompagner pendant un certain bout de temps afin qu'il devienne plus habitué aux règlements et à l'établissement. Il est déjà au courant de tout cela et il t'attendra demain matin à ton casier. C'est tout, tu peux partir maintenant. **»

... Quoi?

« **Mais...**

**- Aller, j'ai du travail à finir. **»

Sans un mot de plus, je quitta la pièce. Mais... Je rêve?! Est-ce que j'ai réellement l'air d'une nounou? J'ai pas envie de m'occuper d'un mec qui a au moins une tête de plus que moi! Pourquoi il ne l'a pas demandé à un autre élève qui a de bonnes notes? Si ça se trouve c'est juste pour me rendre la vie encore plus difficile...

Je soupira et, sans plus tarder, je pris la route pour retourner chez moi. Une ambiance terne régnait dans la demeure au grand complet, comme d'habitude je dois avouer. Mon père doit être enfermé dans son bureau, en train de faire je ne sais quoi, et mon idiot de frère est très probablement enfermé dans sa chambre avec Ludwig. Ne me demandez pas ce qu'ils font, je n'en ai aucune idée moi-même.

Je me dirigea silencieusement vers ma propre chambre et une fois à l'intérieur, ferma bruyamment la porte afin de montrer aux autres que j'étais arrivé.

Je me laissa tomber lourdement sur mon lit, et il ne me fallu que quelques minutes avant de m'assoupir, sans même avoir pris le temps de retirer mon uniforme. Tanpis pour le dîner, de toutes façons j'avais tout, sauf faim.

Le matin arriva un peu trop rapidement à mon goût, et ce fut un Feliciano tout alarmé qui s'occupa de la tâche de me réveiller.

« **Fratello, vite, vite! On va être en retard! **

**- Mmh.. Comment ça, en retard? **

**- On doit partir dans 5 minutes!** »

Ah bah voilà, merde. Je devais vraiment manquer de sommeil, parce qu'en plus de me coucher super tôt je me lève plus tard que d'habitude. Je soupira en passant une main dans mes cheveux afin de regarder l'heure. Il a raison, normalement on devrait partir dans 5 minutes... Une idée me vint à l'esprit, alors je repoussa mon frère qui m'avait littéralement sauté dessus pour mieux me réveiller.

« **Bon écoute, tu n'as qu'à partir maintenant. Sinon tu seras en retard à cause de moi.**

**- Mais, et toi? Tu risques d'arriver en retard et...**

**- Putain on s'en fiche de moi! Je me dépècherai! Maintenant part, espèce d'imbécile!**

**- ... O-Oui! À plus tard, ve~!** »

Je l'observa partir, avant de me lever à mon tour et de me préparer. Je pris la peine d'enfiler un autre uniforme, parce que porter le même deux jours de suite sans le laver me parassait un peu trop malpropre.

Après toute la routine du matin que je ne vais pas énumérer, j'arriva finalement au lycée, même pas en retard. C'est vraiment dommage. Je pénétra dans le bâtiment et commençait tranquillement à m'approcher de mon casier.

Plus j'avançais, plus je distinguais plusieurs personnes qui étaient regroupées un peu trop près à mon goût de l'emplacement de mon fameux casier. Et en fait... Ces personnes... étaient directement face à celui-ci.

Alors, il y a un grand blond aux cheveux frisés et aux yeux bleus, avec un grand sourire qui ne me dit rien de bon. À côté, il y a un albinos de taille moyenne qui a un rire tout à fait insupportable, ainsi que... Le garçon d'hier. Merde, j'avais complètement oublié que je devais lui servir de babysitter. Mais en plus d'eux, il y avait Feliciano et Ludwig. Ah oui, maintenant que j'y pense, mon frère m'avait dit que l'un des trois nouveaux était le frère de son allemand... Si ça se trouve, les deux autres mecs font partit des nouveaux et c'est pourquoi l'imbécile qui me sert de cadet et le bouffeur de patates sont là aussi. Mais étaient-ils vraiment obligés de se réunir ICI? Je fais quoi, maintenant?

Soudain, le brun remarqua ma présence et nos regards se rencontrèrent le temps d'une seconde, chose qui fit en sorte de me transformer en statue de pierre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dans ses yeux, ce doit être un vrai poison... Ça a eut le même effet hier. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi.

Il s'approcha alors de moi et tous les autres se tournèrent dans ma direction.

« **Lovino Vargas, c'est bien cela? **

**- ... O...Oui..**

**- Moi c'est Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Enchanté! Ça ne te dérange pas si je t'appelle Lovi? C'est plus court et-**

**- Lovi? Mais c'est quoi ce surnom de merde! Putain c'est que les filles qui se donnent des surnoms, **_**bastardo**_**! **»

Voilà, au moins j'ai été clair. J'ai pas envie de faire ami-ami avec de grand taré qui n'est même pas capable de se débrouiller seul. Maintenant il va me détester, c'est certain.

Mais alors... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me sourit comme ça? Hein? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me regarde avec... Avec... Tendresse?! C'est impossible. Je dois être aveugle. Personne ne peut me regarder de cette façon, tout le monde me déteste...

« **Tu as probablement raison. Mais j'ai toujours aimé donner des surnoms aux gens. Tu peux m'appeller bastardo en échange, si tu veux! **

**- ... Pff... Tu ne mérites même pas que je t'appelle bastardo, putain...**

**- Ahah, tu es rouge comme une tomate! C'est mignon!** »

Quoi? On ne me l'a jamais faite celle-là! Mais c'est quoi son problème, à lui? On dirait qu'il me traite comme un gamin!

Heureusement, je fut sauvé par la cloche et tout le rassemblement qui s'était fait autour de mon casier se dissipa. Chacun partait dans son côté, et je fis la même chose, avec le grand abrutit qui me collait au cul.

« **Je suis content que ce soit toi qui m'aide à m'intégrer au lycée, les autres ont tous l'air un peu trop hautains à mon goût. Et puis le professeur de math, il m'a l'air vraiment méchant, tu ne trouves pas? Enfin normalement je n'aurais pas vraiment eu besoin d'aide mais c'est toujours bien de-**

**- La ferme! Tu me casses les oreilles, merde!**

**- Ahah, oups, pardon. Je suis peut-être un peu trop bavard...**

**- Nooon, tu crois? P'tain, tu vas finir par me donner des maux de tête!** »

Une fois arrivé dans la classe, le cours débuta et Antonio dû faire une petite présentation sur lui-même. 17 ans, espagnol, aime les tomates, son poid, son groupe sanguin, célibataire... D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce qu'il donne des informations aussi inutiles?! Si ça se trouve il essaie simplement de draguer les filles de la classe... Et ça fonctionne! Elles sont toutes excitées et sont attentives au moindre mot qu'il dit... Pourquoi? Il n'est pas si beau que ça... Bon, peut-être un peu, un tout petit peu, à peine hein!

Lorsqu'il retourna s'asseoir à sa place, qui soit dit en passant est juste à côté de la mienne, et qu'il me souria bêtement, je lui lança un regard noir qui bizarrement ne le fit même pas frémir.

« **Pourquoi t'as déblatéré toutes ces conneries dont on se fou royalement?**

**- Pour faire plaisir aux filles~ Visiblement, ça a marché!**

**- Pff, en plus d'être un imbécile t'es un dragueur...**

**- Ah, non, je ne drague pas les filles, je suis **_**gay***_**! **

**- ...** »

**oOoOoOoOOoOoOo**

Bon, pardon, il ne s'est rien passé, je suis désolée, mais je vous promet qu'il y aura plus d'action dans le prochain chapitre... Enfin, je crois XD

* JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE, c'était plus fort que moi. XDDDD Vous ne m'en voulez pas d'avoir fait dire ça à Antonio? Hein? Heeeein?


	4. Tre

Hehe! Bonjour tout le monde! Premièrement je voudrais vous remercier pour les reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ^^

Donc mmh, voici le troisième chapitre. La partie du début, c'est fait en cours d'histoire. Cool ma vie hein? 8D Hehe bref, cependant j'ai besoin de votre avis sur un truc. Vous vous rendrez compte que, au cours du chapitre, je passe du mode POV romano, à euh... POV de personne? XD enfin je passe de la première personne à la troisième personne, si vous voyez. Et j'aimerais savoir lequel des deux vous préferez ^^

Enfin voilà et j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre qui démontre un côté plus tristounet de la vie de Lovi et par dessus tout des connards de sa classe o/

* * *

À ce moment-là, je croyais réellement avoir les oreilles sales. Ou du moins, j'aurais préféré être sourd. Parce que ce que cet Antonio vient de me dire n'a pas de sens. Ça ne fait ni queue ni tête, c'est impossible, c'est... Je ne sais même plus moi-même. Et donc, la seule chose que je suis en mesure de faire est de le fixer, l'air ébahit, et de me persuader que j'avais simplement mal comprit le sens de ses dernières paroles.

Pendant ce temps, le professeur d'histoire avait poursuivit ce qu'il avait commencé à expliquer au tout début du cours et j'en profita pour déchirer un bout de papier dans l'un de mes cahiers de note. Je gribouilla vite-fait dessus avant de le passer à mon voisin, soit Antonio.

_'' Gai... J'avais déjà remarqué que tu étais heureux de la vie, imbécile. ''_

L'espagnol prit rapidement le papier et, alors qu'il le lisait silencieusement, je pouvais clairement voir du coin de l'oeil le sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres. À son tour il écriva dessus et me l'envoya subtilement. Son écriture était tout bonnement illisible mais après l'avoir relu plusieurs fois, j'ai finalement réussi à tout déchiffrer.

_'' Ahah, c'est mignon de voir à quel point un garçon dans ton genre au langage si coloré peut être si innocent! Laisse tomber, ce n'est pas bien important de toute façon. ''_

Je lança un regard noir en sa direction et lui chuchota un bref «je ne suis PAS mignon», qui étrangement le fit sourire. Quoi, je suis drôle, maintenant? Quel bizarre de type, quand même...

_Mais en réalité, à ce moment-là et sans trop m'en rendre compte, j'étais heureux. Parce que je n'avais jamais connu ce que c'était, d'envoyer un papier à quelqu'un en classe. Ou encore, de faire sourire une personne, sans qu'elle ne se moque réellement de moi. Alors, inconsciemment, je me disais que peut-être tous mes problèmes seraient réglés. Que je serais un adolescent normal qui aurait un ami et qui pourrait enfin pouvoir respirer d'une vie calme et paisible. Mais j'étais trop naïf... J'aurais dû me douter que tout bonheur a une fin, et que le mien n'était simplement pas fait pour durer._

* * *

Hier, soit la journée où j'ai fais connaissance avec Antonio, celui-ci m'avait prévenu qu'aujourd'hui il serait absent pendant une partie de la matinée, pour des raisons de familles ou quelque chose dans le genre, je ne sais plus.

Du coup... Je me retrouve seul, à nouveau. Comme chaque jour. Je reviens à la case départ que je déteste du plus profond de mon être. Feliciano est avec ses amis, en train de se promener à quelque part dans le lycée en attendant le début des cours, et moi, je suis adosser contre mon propre casier, sans avoir le courage d'aller autre part, par simple et pure peur des autres, ou peut-être par dégoût. Alors j'ai l'air du rejeté bizarre que l'on retrouve dans chaque école, qui a le regard dans le vide et qui ne bouge pas. Je suis celui qui se fait dévisager par ceux qui passent devant moi, qui, comme par hasard, attire toute l'attention sur lui. Alors que je ne fais strictement rien de mal, d'étrange, ou de ne je sais quoi encore.

Alors la réalité m'a éclatée au visage d'une manière violente, me donnant un déchirant souvenir de la vérité: Je ne suis rien, je ne vaut rien, personne ne m'aime et mes problèmes ne seront jamais réglés comme je l'avais vainement espéré. Ce stupide d'espagnole n'est qu'un garçon comme les autres qu'on retrouve un peu partout, qui va se servir de moi, ou alors qui ne réagira pas en réalisant ma situation et qui me laissera tomber derrière lui, comme un vulnérable déchet sans valeur qui jonche sur le sol.

J'aurais envie de me mettre à pleurer, sérieusement. Mais je n'ai jamais versé aucune larme depuis que je suis petit. Malgré toutes les embûches sur mon chemin, que contrairement à dans les films je n'ai pas réussi à surmonter, je n'ai jamais pleuré, car j'ai appris à ne pas agir comme une femme. Je suis un homme, et les hommes ne pleurent pas. Alors je ne le ferai pas, évidemment. Et les autres ne se gêneraient pas pour se moquer ouvertement de moi. Je le sais, parce qu'ils sont tous comme ça, les gens. Ils sont tous cruels et ils ne se basent que sur l'apparence des personnes, même si je ne crois pas être si moche que ça physiquement parlant. Ou pire, parfois, ils choisissent les gens qu'ils vont accepter et ceux qu'ils vont rejeter, simplement parce qu'ils le veulent. Parce que ça les amuse et que c'est drôle se moquer d'une personne.

En tout cas, je leur souhaite de bien se marrer. Tant qu'à être leur cible, autant leur souhaiter de bien le faire, non?

La cloche annonçant le début de mon calvaire sonna, et après avoir prit mes affaires, je me rendis rapidement dans la salle de classe.

* * *

Au tout début, tout semblait se dérouler d'une façon plutôt normale. La façon normale étant qu'il était dans son coin de classe, seul, en attendant comme les autres élèves que le professeur entre dans la salle. Rêveusement, Lovino s'était perdu dans ses pensées, s'étant complètement déconnecté de ce monde qui lui semblait si laid et horrible. Malheureusement ce fut une grossière erreur de sa part, car ayant la tête déjà loin, un élève qu'il ne portait pas particulièrement dans son coeur se faufila derrière lui à son insu, et laissa tomber dans le sac de l'italien qui était accroché au dossier de sa chaise quelques feuilles qui étaient rattachées ensemble à l'aide d'un trombonne.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la tutrice pénétra finalement dans la classe en s'excusant de son retard. Tout comme le professeur de mathématiques, Lovino la détestait. Celle-ci était une femme, aux traits sévères avec les lunettes au bout du nez, le tout assortit de cheveux courts trop bien coiffés. Le stéréotype, quoi.

« **Bien, classe, sans plus tarder nous allons commencer l'examen. J'espère pour vous que vous avez bien étudié.** »

Elle tourna son regard vers l'italien qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, plusieurs élèves au fond de la classe gloussèrent, comme s'ils se retenaient d'éclater de rire.

Après avoir distribué les copies aux étudiants, le professeur de sciences se dirigea vers son bureau avant de s'asseoir sur sa chaise et de regarder d'un oeil satisfait la classe.

Lovino se concentra sur sa feuille, déterminé à réussir l'examen. Peut-être qu'il réussirait à gagner un peu dans l'estime de ce satané professeur qui semblait le détester sans raison, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs. Il avait étudié comme un fou, au point où il s'était presque lui-même fait un lavage de cerveau.

Cependant, la tutrice se leva subitement, les sourcils froncés et une mine de colère bien collée à son visage.

« **Le corrigé. Le corrigé de l'examen. Il n'est plus dans le tirroir.** »

Curieux, le brun releva la tête et observa autour de lui. Quelqu'un aurait volé les réponses de l'examen?

Il sursauta en remarquant que quelques élèves le fixait d'une façon plus ou moins intense, chacun ayant un sourire moqueur étirant leurs lèvres.

Une fille se leva à son tour, comme l'avait fait le professeur un peu plus tôt.

« **Madame, je sais qui a volé les copies. Je l'ai vu.**

**- Ah bon, et qui est-ce?** »

La fille en question prit une fausse mine vexée et pointa un doigt accusateur vers Lovino, qui écarquilla les yeux en l'observant.

La peur commença tranquillement à l'envahir. Son coeur battait de plus en plus vite dans sa poitrine et il sentait ses jambes faiblir. Heureusement qu'il était assit sur une chaise, sinon il serait lourdement tombé au sol lorsqu'il entendit les paroles de ladite fille.

« **C'est lui. C'est Lovino Vargas. Je l'ai vu, il a été le premier à entrer dans la classe. Il est allé les chercher dans le tirroir de votre bureau et...**

**- Je ne veux pas en savoir plus. Lovino, lève-toi.** »

Humiliation, peur et colère se mélangeaient en lui. Il ne pouvait pas se lever. Ses jambes tremblaient. Il avait une boule au fond de la gorge et avait envie de vomir.

« **Lovino, je t'ai dis de te lever. Tout de suite.** »

Il essaya. Mais ses jambes ne voulaient plus lui obéïr; alors tous les élèves de la classe l'observait. Plusieurs retenaient leur rire, et personne ne semblait vouloir le défendre. Ils étaient tous dans le coup, apparement.

Au bout d'un moment, Lovino prit son courage à deux mains et se leva. Il ne devait pas leur donner raison. Elle verra bien qu'ils n'ont pas raison, étant donné qu'il n'avait **pas** les copies. Et elle devra s'excuser, mais l'italien n'allait pas lui pardonner.

« **Bien. As-tu volé les copies, Lovino? **

**- Non. **

**- Tu es sûr? Tu aurais très bien pu les prendre, étant donné que tes notes en sciences ne sont pas très élevées.**

**- J'en suis sûr. Je ne les ai pas volés, c'est eux qui-**

**- Dans ce cas, laisse-moi jeter un oeil à ton sac.** »

Lovino soupira en prenant son sac et le déposa sur son pupitre. Le professeur arriva à côté de lui et croisa les bras en attendant qu'il la laisse regarder à l'intérieur. Il l'ouvrit lentement et le poussa vers celle qui lui faisait perdre de son temps pour l'examen.

Comme si le sac en question était infecté, elle approcha d'une façon hésitante sa main afin de fouiller à l'intérieur.

Elle sortit un cahier de notes, quelques papiers chiffonnés, des livres, puis des feuilles.

Feuilles qui donna des frissons dans le dos ainsi que des sueurs froides à l'italien qui se crispa.

Le professeur serra les dents en prenant les papiers et en constatant qu'il s'agissait du corrigé de l'examen, et même des examens fait précédemments.

Lovino ne comprenait rien à la situation, et ses vertiges d'un peu plus tôt recommencèrent et il dû s'appuyer contre son pupitre pour ne pas tomber à la renverse.

« **Espèce de petit menteur... BON, les autres, continuez votre examen, j'ai quelque chose à régler.** »

Elle agrippa violemment le poignet de l'italien avant de l'entraîner sans douceur hors de la classe, sous le regard satisfait de tous les élèves qui éclatèrent de rire tous en même temp. Elle ferma brusquement la porte derrière elle et commença à s'acharner sur Lovino, dans le couloir. Plusieurs portes qui étaient ouvertes se fermèrent et ceux qui passaient par là les regardèrent, intrigués.

Mais le brun n'écoutait pas ce qu'elle disait. Du plus profond de son âme, il espèrait que tous ceux qui étaient dans sa classe meurent d'atroces souffrances. Il avait cru être débarassé de cet enfer, et bien ça lui apprendra à être si naïf. Il avait envie d'égorger son professeur qui lui crachait en plein visage tellement elle criait.

Il sentait la rage bouillir en lui, alors, sans même réfléchir à ses actes il poussa la folle devant lui. Pendant un moment, c'était le vide dans sa tête. Il n'y avait plus rien. Mais la colère, elle, était là.

« **JE N'AI RIEN FAIS! C'est quoi votre putain de problème de tout remettre sur ma faute, bordel! J'en ai marre qu'on me prenne pour un moins qu'un rien minable con et tout ce qui va avec! Vous méritez de mourir, tous autant que vous êtes! Je suis un humain! Pas une bête! Va pourrir en enfer espèce de salope! **»

Alors il se mit à courir, loin d'elle, loin de la classe, loin, à l'insu de tous. Quelque part où personne ne le dérangerait. Quelque part où il pourrait respirer, sans avoir peur de décevoir quelqu'un.

Il traversa plusieurs couloirs, descenda des escaliers, en passant devant les regards intrigués des personnes, sans se soucier de ce qu'il faisait. Il courait vers sa liberté, qui se trouvait en dehors d'ici. Sans s'en rendre compte, il passa à côté de deux élèves qui séchaient probablement les cours, qui eux étaient accompagnés d'un troisième élève qui venait d'arriver dans l'établissement. Un blond, un albinos, et un brun.

Mais Lovino ne leur porta pas un seul regard et arriva finalement, à bout de souffle, dans la cours de l'école. Il fit quelques pas de plus, avant de s'écrouler sur le sol.

* * *

« **He, Antonio, ce serait pas l'italien qui te sert de guide qui vient tout juste de passer? **

**- Je ne sais pas... Mais il lui ressemblait, en tout cas...** »

Ledit Antonio se tourna vers le hall d'entré de l'école, une mine inquiète au visage.

« **Si c'est lui, je me demande pourquoi il est partit comme ça... **

**- Ahah, alors en plus d'avoir un language si fleurit il est un rebelle qui sèche les cours?**

**- La ferme, Gilbert. D'ailleurs nous deux on devrait peut-être retourner en cours. Le prof va finir par se demander ce que l'on fait dans les toilettes, hon hon hon...**

**- Y'a que toi pour penser à des choses cochonnes dans de telles situations, Francis. **»

Finalement, Gilbert et Francis laissèrent l'espagnole derrière eux, seul, qui observait avec tentation les portes d'entrées.

* * *

Jamais de sa vie Lovino ne s'était sentit de la sorte. Oui, par plusieurs reprises, il avait souvent souhaité de voir disparaître certaines personnes, mais il n'avait jamais songé à l'idée de disparaître, lui. Pour de vrai.

Ce pourrait être une bonne idée. De toute façon personne ne le remarquerait, parce que personne ne l'aime. Et il serait débarassé de tout ses petits soucis de sa routine habituelle.

Cette envie commença tranquillement à l'obséder.

Il se souvenait encore des regards moqueurs des élèves de la classe, lorsque le professeur lui demandait de se lever. Il pouvait encore ressentir la peur le tirailler de l'intérieur, cette rage, mais par dessus tout la **tristesse**.

Il était triste. Malheureux. Désespéré. Il n'avait aucune bonne raison de rester dans ce monde, et pourtant, il s'y accrochait, comme si un jour il y aurait une issu de secours. Mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il n'y en aurait jamais. Lovino avait la lourde impression d'avoir un poid au coeur, qui lui aspirait toute son énergie vitale. D'avoir un creux au fond du ventre qui le rendait mal à l'aise et insécur, et le rire de la classe résonnait encore dans sa tête comme un bruit affreux et répugnant qui lui donnait un mal de crâne étourdissant. Il ouvrit la bouche afin de crier sa colère et sa souffrance; mais rien ne sortait, comme s'il était devenu muet. Il ferma les yeux et eut l'irrésistible envie de cesser de respirer, pour avoir la paix et quitter ce foutu monde à la con.

Cependant, il sentit quelque chose glisser le long de sa joue. Il ouvrit les yeux en observant la ciel pour voir s'il pleuvait. Mais les cieux étaient d'un bleu éclatant et pas un seul nuage ne montrait le bout du nez. Alors sa main s'approcha tranquillement de sa joue, remontant la trainée que la goutte d'eau avait laissée derrière elle, et en sentit d'autres tomber, de son oeil. Il pleurait. Et il ne fallu pas beaucoup de temps avant que son visage ne soit innondé de larmes qui ne voulaient plus cesser de tomber. Depuis des années et des années, il n'en avait pas versé une seule, et à présent s'était comme s'il pleurait pour toutes les fois où il s'était retenu de le faire. La souffrance en lui se doubla, se tripla même, et c'était comme si on lui transperçait le coeur avec une longue lame pointue, d'une manière lente, pour rendre le moment encore plus agonisant. Il paniquait. La pression en lui montait en flèche et il prit son visage entre ses mains, en continuant de pleurer comme une madelaine, seul, dans la cour.

Il poussa un cri étouffé en baissant la tête et abaissa ses mains en serrant les poings contre ses cuisses, lorsque le bruit sourd de la porte d'entrée résonna, suivit d'un léger cri de stupeur et d'une voix qui se faisait affolée.

« **Lovi! Lovi, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Lovi!** »

Ledit Lovi releva la tête vers celui qui l'interpellait, Antonio. Et il lisait dans son visage de l'inquiétude. Sincère.

Alors, au fond de lui, il sentit un grand soulagement mais ses larmes ne cessaient toujours pas.


	5. Quattro

BON! Premièrement. Je m'excuse du retard... Mais ces temps-ci je n'ai pas la tête à écrire. Et je me surprend d'avoir réussit à écrire ce chapitre XD Deuxièmement. Je m'excuse de faire un chapitre qui est assez... dépressif. Et puis... Surtout on dirait qu'il ne se passe rien, et j'ai l'impression d'écrire comme une merde ces temps-ci ;w; Oh et, sans donner de détails... Je m'excuse aussi de faire avancer les ''sentiments'' assez vite. C'pas ma faute. Je suis pas capable de faire évoluer un truc lentement. xD

Bref... Enjoy, et me lancez pas de cailloux parce que le chapitre est trop nul, sioupléééé! ToT

* * *

Même après la venue de l'espagnol qui lui, inquiet, s'était rué en toute vitesse vers l'italien, les larmes de celui-ci refusaient d'arrêter de ruiseler le long de son visage. Il va sans dire qu'au fond de lui, il ressentait un léger soulagement de ne plus être seul sur le moment présent, mais sa douleur semblait être incurable, telle une grave maladie. Le pire était qu'il ne pouvait rien changer à tout cela, et qu'il n'était même plus en mesure de contrôler son propre corps qui n'obéissant à présent qu'à la tristesse qui le rongeait depuis trop longtemps. Et ça l'effrayait.

Il ne pouvait plus se contenir, Lovino en avait trop vécu et il était impossible de faire marche arrière à présent. Le dernier évènement avait joué le rôle de la goutte en trop dans le vase, qui dès lors avait commencé à déborder.

Antonio s'agenouilla près de lui, avant d'entourer l'italien de ses bras dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant. Mais Lovino n'eût aucune réaction, et cela inquiéta d'avantage l'espagnol qui le secoua légèrement, comme pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

« **Lovi, dis-moi, que s'est-il passé? Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures? Lovi...** »

Évidemment, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était perplexe face à la situation. Que devait-il faire: Laisser Lovino derrière lui et retourner en classe, ou alors sécher les cours pour essayer de le réconforter?

Pour lui, la réponse était évidente. Il devait absolument rester auprès de l'italien, il ne pouvait simplement pas faire autrement. Mais une question submergea dans son esprit.

« _Pourquoi est-ce que je perd mon temps avec lui? Je le connais à peine. On s'est réellement rencontré hier et lui, il m'a lancé toutes les insultes inimaginables. Il ne mérite même pas que je reste avec lui... Alors pourquoi? _»

Antonio se sentait terriblement cruel de penser de la sorte. Mais il avait raison. Lovino ressemblait plutôt à un enfant gâté, qui ne sait rien faire à part insulter les gens autour de lui. Mais, étrangement, il s'en foutait. Parce qu'au fond, il trouvait que c'était terriblement adorable. Et puis, maintenant qu'il y pense plus clairement, son language fleurit ressemble plutôt à un tic d'être toujours sur ses défenses, comme s'il avait peur... Et si... Lovino était effrayé par quelque chose?

Le corps de l'italien qui sanglottait dans ses bras tremblait d'une manière faible et appeurée et sa façon de se cacher le visage était comme s'il avait honte et qu'il refusait d'être vu par qui que ce soit.

Alors il eût une illumination.

«_ Il a __**besoin **__de quelqu'un._ »

Sans plus tarder, il se redressa, et aggripa la main de l'italien afin de l'aider à se relever. Lovino démontra quelques réticences mais se laissa finalement guider par l'espagnol.

« **Bon, écoute, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe. Mais je sais qu'on ne doit pas rester ici plus longtemps. Les professeurs ne tarderont pas à arriver, car il est clair que tu n'ailles pas eut la permission de t'échapper de ton cours en courant, comme ça... **»

Antonio prit une légère pause afin de réfléchir quelques instants, puis reprit.

« **On va aller chez moi. Oui, il n'y a personne de toute façon... **»

Sans attendre une réponse de Lovino, l'espagnol aggripa le poignet de celui-ci avant de le guider à travers les rues de la ville, sous les regards étonnés des gens remarquant le plus petit des deux qui continuait sans cesse de verser un torrent sans fin de larmes.

D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait même plus ce qu'il se passait. Mais il s'en moquait.

Ça ne changeait en rien sa propre situation. Il avait toujours cette envie qui l'obsedait de s'enlever la vie. Juste comme ça, pour voir ce que ça ferait. Voir comment les gens réagiraient. Et surtout pour avoir la paix, ne plus avoir de poid sur les épaules. Être libre, en quelque sorte. Rien ne le retenait dans ce monde, alors il n'avait aucune raison de rester... Non?

Finalement arrivés à bon port, les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent dans la maison de l'espagnol, qui n'avait absolument rien d'extravagant contrairement à celle des Vargas. Tout était décoré de façon plutôt simple, mais le tout dégageait quelque chose que Lovino n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant. Sur le mur directement face à la porte d'entrée, on retrouvait trois photos accrochées qui affichait des personnes qui étaient probablement des membres de la famille, et qui semblaient vraiment heureuses et souriantes. Un peu plus loin, dans la cuisine qui était plus à droite, on pouvait voir sur le comptoir une assiette avec quelques gâteaux qui semblaient être fait à la main, et un tablier était posé sur une chaise autour de la table. Sur le frigo, on pouvait voir ce qui ressemblait à une liste d'épicerie.

Partout où il regardait, Lovino voyait des choses qui démontraient parfaitement que cette maison appartenait à une famille. Une vrai. Même l'ambiance était familiale, alors qu'il n'y avait seulement qu'Antonio et lui. Tout cela lui était parfaitement inconnu, et ça semblait le calmer, peu à peu. Ses larmes cessèrent bientôt de couler et il s'occupa de les sécher à l'aide de la manche de sa veste.

Alors il réalisa tout ce qui venait de se passer, et qu'il s'était laissé traîner jusqu'ici. Merde.

Antonio alluma les lumières et invita d'un signe de tête l'italien à le suivre. Celui-ci hésita quelques secondes avant de se résigner en grognant.

Ils arrivèrent dans le salon, qui lui aussi était plutôt simple. Des murs bleus pâles, de fenêtres cachées par des rideaux de la même couleur citée un peu plus haut mais plus foncés. Le planché était en bois et il y avait un canapé et deux fauteuils en cuir, ainsi qu'une table basse au milieu. Il y avait aussi une télé de taille moyenne, sur un meuble qui était lui ausssi en bois.

L'espagnol prit place sur le canapé et Lovino fit de même, embarassé. Il n'avait pas envie d'être ici. Il avait envie d'être simple _nulle part_. Ni à l'école, ni chez lui, ni ici. Parce qu'il ne se sentait pas confortable dans chacun de ces lieux.

Le plus vieux se racla la gorge et se tourna vers l'italien, une mine inquiète au visage.

« **Lovino... Pourquoi est-ce que tu...**

**- Ça ne te regarde pas. **

**- Mais Lovi! Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça!**

**- Hé bien, justement, TU PEUX! Tout le monde m'a toujours laissé comme ça alors ça ne va rien changer dans ma vie si tu le fais! De toute façon même si je voudrais t'expliquer, tu ne comprendrais rien parce que tu es trop IDIOT, et que tu n'as même pas idée des problèmes que j'ai parce que tu as toujours eu des AMIS sur qui compter! Alors que moi j'ai seulement mon stupide de frère qui ne sait même pas encore comment attacher ses lacets! **»

Lovino soupira rageusement avant de croiser les bras et détourner le regard, décidé à ne rien dire de plus.

« **Mais peut-être que, si tu m'en parlais, je pourrais comprendre... Je sais qu'on ne se connaît presque pas, mais je veux t'aider Lovi. Je le veux réellement.**

**- Tu mens. Je le sais, parce qu'on m'a déjà fait le coup. Et puis, tu vas rire de moi si je te dis toutes les merdes que j'endure. Je le sais, putain!**

**- Mais Lovi arrête de dire n'importe quoi! J'ai dis que je voulais t'aider, pas me moquer de toi!**

**- Mais je sais que tu MENS, comme tous les autres!**

**- Non. Aller, s'il te plaît... Au moins si tu pouvais me dire ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure? **»

L'italien soupira une énième fois. Il ne savait réellement pas si lui faire confiance était une bonne idée. Mais peut-être qu'en parler lui ferait du bien... Un tout petit peu...

« **Tout à l'heure... On était supposés avoir un examen en sciences. Et je sais pas quand, mais quelqu'un dans la classe a eut le temps de mettre dans mon sac le corrigé de l'examen. Alors quand le prof s'en est rendu compte, elle a demandé qui les avait voler. Après... Il y a une fille qui s'est levée... Elle m'a pointé du doigt et... Elle a dit que c'était moi... Puis après le prof il a...** »

Lovino faisait des efforts surhumains pour ne pas se remmettre à pleurer, mais il était soulagé de voir que l'espagnol l'écoutait sans dire un mot, alors il poursuivit en détournant le regard.

« **Il.. Il m'a demandé de me lever mais... J.. J'y arrivais pas bordel mais, cette conne, elle insistait... Alors j'avais l'air débile... et puis j'ai réussi... après elle a fouillé dans mon sac et... Et... Le corrigé... Il était là et... Tout le monde riait... Alors je... Je... Putain! **»

Ça y est. Des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues, alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure en se maudissant intérieurement de montrer son côté faible de nouveau, à l'espagnol qui posa une main sur son épaule.

« **Je vois... Et c'est comme ça depuis bien longtemps? **

**- À... À ton avis...**

**- Pourtant je ne comprend pas pourquoi les autres sont si méchants avec toi... Ils doivent être aveugles.**

**- Au contraire. Ils ont une très bonne vue. Je suis juste une merde. Un pauvre con qui n'a rien à foutre ici... **

**- NON! Ne dis pas ça!** »

Brusquement, Antonio s'était levé du canapé pour faire face à l'italien et empoigner ses épaules, en le fixant dans les yeux.

« **Lovi... Si ça se trouve ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passe... La vie n'est pas aussi difficile que tu ne le crois. **»

Lovino, qui avait baissé la tête, la releva tranquillement, les yeux écarquillés. Il fronça les sourcils avant de serrer les dents et pousser de toutes ses forces l'espagnol devant lui, et se leva rapidement à son tour.

« **Pas aussi difficile que je ne le crois? Tu... Tu OSES vraiment me dire ÇA?! Tu crois que c'est facile? Que je ne fais que me plaindre? PUTAIN! ESPÈCE DE CONNARD! Quand je disais que tu ne comprenais rien! Je dégage d'ici. J'en ai marre, marre, marre! On ne se reverra probablement plus jamais. Alors, **_**ciao**_**, putain de bastardo de mes deux!** »

Il se précipita vers la sortie, et sans même laisser le temps à l'autre d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, il claqua violemment la porte derrière lui. Personne ne le comprendra, jamais. Tout le monde croyait qu'il exagérait. Que sa vie n'était pas SI difficile que ça. Comme si Lovino n'était qu'un menteur, bon à rien, qui voulait toute l'attention sur lui.

Mais non, lui, il n'était pas comme ça. Il n'était pas comme Feliciano. Il ne cherchait pas à avoir l'attention, contrairement à son cadet. Et, sans savoir pourquoi, sans rien faire, il réussissait à l'avoir, tout sur lui. Mais pas dans le bon sens, non; les gens s'amusaient à le narguer. À rire de lui, parce que c'était drôle de voir à quel point il était soumit sous la pression des autres.

Feliciano avait lui aussi beaucoup d'attention. Mais dans le bon sens. Tout le monde l'aimait parce qu'il était adorable, drôle, charmant, sociable, et tout ce qui va avec.

Lovino était terriblement jaloux de son petit frère. Même que, parfois, il le détestait. Il lui en voulait d'être si beau, si apprécié, d'avoir un petit-ami, plein d'amis avec qui parler... Mais il n'a jamais eu le courage de le lui dire. Parce qu'après, il aurait l'air du grand frère méchant, jaloux et immature, qui se croit de plus haut niveau que les autres.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de course dans la ville qui lui avaient semblées être des heures, il arriva dans un coin tranquille; un petit parc avec plein de verdure et de fleurs en tout genre, avec un petit lac artificiel au plein centre du lieu.

Il fit quelques pas de plus, se rapprochant d'un banc en bois, en observant le ciel qui était dépourvu de nuages. Il se laissa lourdement tomber sur le banc, avant de fermer les yeux et de respirer un grand coup. Maintenant, tout était compliqué. Rien n'était en ordre dans sa tête. Tout était de tord et à travers, sans dessus dessous.

Puis il repensa à Antonio. À ce qu'il avait dit. Lui qui croyait pouvoir lui faire confiance... En à peine une journée, il s'était attaché à lui. Peut-être un peu trop, et il le regretta vite-fait. Il s'en voulait de s'être fait des idées, de s'être dit que peut-être il pourrait... Il pourrait... Non. Absolument pas. C'est idiot. L'espagnol aurait rit de lui en sachant ce qu'il avait _légèrement_ imaginé. Comme il s'en voulait d'être si naïf...

Tout d'un coup, il ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers le lac artificiel.

« _Est-ce suffisement profond...?_ »

Il se leva, lentement, et s'approcha avec la même cadence de l'eau qui reflettait le bleu cyan du ciel. Il n'y avait personne autour. Tout était paisible, et terriblement agréable. C'était le moment idéal, et il devait en profiter.

Il s'approcha de plus en plus, contournant une pancarte où il y était écrit en grosse lettres '' **BAIGNADES INTERDITES** ''. Plus il était près de son but, plus son coeur s'emballait. Il avait peut-être un tout petit peu peur, mais rien de plus.

Son pied gauche entra en contact avec l'eau tiède du petit lac. Puis son pied droit. Il continua donc à avancer, et s'arrêta au moment où l'eau allait jusqu'à ses hanches. Il n'était même pas encore au milieu. Il reprit sa marche, qui était plus difficile à cause de l'eau qui se faisait plutôt encombrante.

Lorsque presque tout son corps fut trempé, il prit une grande respiration. Sa dernière respiration, espèrait-il. Il jeta un dernier regard au ciel, au soleil qui rayonnait sur la ville toute entière, à la jeune fille qui passait avec sa poupée dans les bras, l'observant avec curiosité, puis il plongea sous l'eau. Il s'enfonçait de plus en plus, ignorant lui-même que le petit lac pouvait être si profond. Vraiment profond. Il sentait son corps de plus en plus lourd, et il commençait à manquer d'oxygène. Et, malgré lui, la peur commença à l'envahir. Il n'arrivait plus à garder ses yeux ouverts et dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche, la sensation de suffocation se faisait plus pire et plus effrayante.

Il crut entendre quelqu'un crier son prénom, mais il ne fit mine de rien et se forçait à ne pas revenir à la surface.

Après, ce qu'il se passa était plus flou pour lui.

Il eut l'impression de voir quelqu'un, qui nageait dans l'eau. Qui descendait vers lui, qui lui prit la main et le remonta à la surface, et qui le serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces.

« **LOVI! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris?! Tu es fou! Lovi! Lovi, ouvre les yeux! Lovi, reste avec moi. Oui, c'est ça, regarde-moi! Ne ferme pas les yeux!** »

Lovino reprit tranquillement ses esprits, et se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait d'essayer de faire. _**Se noyer**_. Il ouvrit la bouche, cherchant son air, en paniquant. Il ferma les yeux en s'agrippant à Antonio, regrettant de plus en plus ce qu'il venait de faire. Les larmes montèrent une énième fois dans la journée dans ses yeux.

La petite fille d'un peu plus tôt s'était enfuit en courant, pleurant elle aussi. Une vieille dame les regardait, les yeux écarquillés et ne savait pas comment réagir.

« **A... Antonio... **»

Ledit Antonio soupira de soulagement en entendant la voix de Lovino. Il avait eu si peur...

« **Tout va bien maintenant, Lovino. Je suis désolé... C'est de ma faute. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû dire cela, tout à l'heure... Mais je crois que tu as mal compris. **»

L'italien leva les yeux vers lui, avant de tousser et de s'essuyer les yeux. Comment ça, il avait mal comprit? Non. Il avait clairement entendu ce qu'il lui avait dit, tout à l'heure. Que la vie n'était pas aussi difficile que cela. Qu'il se plaignait pour rien et qu'il exagérait lorsqu'il disait que-

« **Je ne voulais pas dire que tu exagérais, que tu t'inventais de faux malheurs. Seulement... Tu te laisses trop faire par les autres. Tu les laisse te faire croire que la vie est difficile. Tu leurs donne raison. Et ce doit être pour cela qu'ils s'acharnent sur toi... Parce que tu te laisses faire. Et je ne veux plus que ça arrive, Lovi. La vie est belle. Il faut juste se donner la peine de pouvoir la voir sous un autre angle, et de... Carrément ignorer ceux qui veulent te détruire. Ils ne méritent même pas une seule parcelle de ton attention. **»

À ce moment, Lovino avait l'impression que l'espagnol lisait en lui. Qu'il pouvait entendre ses pensées. Mais il se sentait si bien... Il se sentait rassuré... Et surtout comprit. C'était comme si Antonio savait de quoi il parlait, qu'il avait déjà vécu la même situation. Mais c'était impossible. Il devait simplement bien comprendre les autres.

Et il sentait quelque chose naître au fond de lui. _Un sentiment?_


	6. Cinque

He oui... ENCORE en retard. Je suis vraiment flemmarde! Enfin bref, l'important est qu'il est là maintenant, tout beau tout neuf, le nouveau chapitre~ Il est plus court, contient plus de dialogue et est peut-être plus drôle que les précedents, de toute façon quand le Bad Touch Trio est là ça ne peut qu'être marrant...! XD Au passage, leur character song, Overflowing Passion, est simplement... À mourir d'une hémoragie nasale! *-*

Enjoy!

* * *

Depuis l'incident qui aurait presque coûté la vie de Lovino, un peu plus d'une semaine s'était écoulé. L'italien s'en était sortit avec un rhume, et il préferait ne pas s'en plaindre. Car il aurait très bien pu ne pas s'en sortir _tout court_. Il avait apprit la signification de la vie, au moment où la panique avait envahit tout son être lorsqu'il était sous l'eau, suffocant. Oh bien sûr, ça n'avait changé en rien sa perception de laideur du monde, mais au moins il savait que s'ôter la vie n'arrangerait probablement rien...

Mais ce n'est pas tout; depuis l'incident aussi, Antonio n'avait pas lâché d'une semelle Lovino, comme un véritable pot de colle. Il restait auprès de lui pendant les pauses, le midi, et l'accompagnait même chez lui à la fin des cours. L'italien n'oubliera jamais l'étrange et douteuse réaction qu'avait eut l'espagnol en appercevant sa maison pour la première fois... Il avait les yeux en étoiles, un filet de bave qui lui coulait de la bouche, et disait des paroles qui n'étaient pas toujours compréhensibles. En tout cas, ça ressemblait à ''_ W-WOAH! T...Trop cool! Ooooh! Gééééant! _'' Évidemment, être étonné devant une si grande demeure pouvait être normal, mais à ce point-là...?

Ainsi donc, Antonio connaissait parcoeur le chemin pour se rendre chez Lovino, chose qui embêtait un peu l'italien, parce qu'il pourrait débarquer n'importe quand pendant un week-end. Mais d'une façon il était très reconnaissant envers l'espagnol, étant donné que grâce à lui, il ne se faisait pratiquemment plus embêter par les autres au lycée. Enfin, ça arrivait encore chaque jour, mais au moins l'autre était là pour le défendre, ou faire craquer les filles. Et puis il y avait ses bizarres d'amis qui s'occupaient de leur faire peur, parfois... Bref, tout cela l'emmenait presque à oublier tout ses problèmes. Antonio avait ce don de tout lui faire oublier! Parfois, c'en était même effrayant. Être en sa compagnie lui changeait considérablement les idées, et peut-être qu'en fait, ça lui plaisait comme ça. Faire la sourdine, oublier ses problèmes, faire comme s'ils n'existaient pas, c'était peut-être la solution, en fin de compte.

* * *

Étalé sur son lit, Lovino soupira d'aise en fermant les yeux. Ce samedi avait été particulièrement bénéfique pour lui, car il avait enfin pu se reposer après cette semaine pour le moins... Pleine en événements! Il n'avait absolument rien fait. Rien du tout, rien comme R-I-E-N, rien comme rein, en inversant le e et le i. Mais ça lui avait fait un bien fou!

Au moment où il croyait s'endormir, il entendit une voix familière crier son prénom, suivit d'un ''ve~'' bien connu. Il grogna en se levant, et ouvrit la porte.

« **Quoi? **

**- Viens ici s'il te plaît! La personne à la porte ne veut pas que je te dise son nom, sinon ça gâcherait la surprise, vee...**

**- ... Heeeeeein?** »

L'italien haussa un sourcil avant de se rendre dans le hall d'entrée, retrouvant ainsi son frère et... Oh non... Il avait donc bien raison de s'inquièter à ce sujet-là.

« **Booonsoir Lovi~ **

**- Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici bordel! Dégage espèce d'espagnol de mes deux!**

**- Je savais que tu serais content de me voir!**

**- T'as de la merde dans les yeux ou quoi? Ou alors t'es sourd? J'ai dis dégage! **

**- Mais oui mais oui, aller viens, on fera nos devoirs ensemble, seulement tous les deux! Je suis sûr que tu ne les a pas encore fait!**

**- Dans tes rêves, oui. **

**- Maiiiis! Loooovi, aller, s'il te plaaaaît! **

**- Fratello, tu devrais peut-être y aller, tu n'es pas sortit de la journée, vee! **

**- Mais arrêtez! **

**- Ça ne te tueras pas de sortir un peu. Fais-moi confiance et viens!** »

Avant qu'il n'aille le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, Antonio lui prit le poignet et l'entraîna hors de la maison des Vargas. Lovino ne manqua pas de se plaindre pendant tout le trajet, faisant des menaces tous plus effrayantes les une des autres.

L'italien céda finalement, en se disant que ça ne pourrait pas être si mal, tant que personne ne soit là pour les embêter. Pas qu'il ne veuille être avec Antonio en seul à seul. Jamais. Juste que, connaissant les fréquentations de l'espagnol, ça pourrait être chiant d'avoir la visite d'un de ses amis. Mais bon... Comme il lui avait promit... Ça devait être vrai, non?

L'espagnol ouvrit donc la porte. Et à ce moment, Lovino regretta amèrement d'avoir fais confiance à l'autre.

« **Yooo! Tu devrais être reconnaissant Lovino, le **_**génialissime **_**Gilbert est venu t'accuellir en personne! Kesesese!**

**- Honhonhon, le pauvre, alors il t'a vraiment suivit!**

**- Espèce de menteur putain! Connard tu m'avais dis qu'il n'y aurait personne! Tu m'as promis! **

**- Ahah... Quand on a les doigts croisés, ça ne compte pas, Lovi...~** »

Ledit Lovi grogna en fronçant les sourcils. C'était un coup bas. Sérieusement, comment avait-il pu lui faire confiance? Il aurait dû s'en douter. Il se retourna, près à repartir.

« **Je suis désolé mais moi je ne reste pas ici. Ciao.**

**- Non non non, Lovi! Reste! Je te jure qu'on va tout de même faire nos devoirs.**

**- Tu ne m'as même pas laissé le temps de prendre mes feuilles! J'ai que dalle! **

**- Pas grave, tu n'auras qu'à copier sur une autre feuille!**

**- Non, et puis j'ai dis que je partais, alors je pars!** »

Il tenta d'approcher sa main de la poignée de porte, mais avec les trois idiots, ce n'était pas une tâche facile. Il y avait l'imbécile d'albinos qui s'était jeté sur le sol et s'était accroché à ses pieds, l'autre pervers qui lui tenait les bras et le gros connard d'espagnol qui s'était placé devant la porte. Attendez, c'est de l'harcèlement là!

« **Lâchez-moi bande de dépravés!**

**- Oups, j'ai été démasqué~ **

**- La ferme Francis, espèce de connard! Lâche mes bras! **»

Antonio se mit à rire, avant de poser une main sur la tête de Lovino qui faisait de son mieux pour se défaire de l'emprise des deux autres.

« **Aller Lovi, reste. Je ne te mangerai pas.**

**- Ça c'est ce qu'il dit... Kesesese!**

**- Les gars c'est bon, lâchez-le, ce n'est plus la peine je crois. Bref, Lovi, je voulais juste te sortir un peu de chez toi, et je voulais t'aider pour le devoir qu'on devait faire. Je sais que tu as de la difficulté dans cette matière.**

**- Tss... Bon... D'accord, je reste. Mais seulement pour faire le devoir, compris? Putain, vous m'énervez... J'aurais préférer rester chez moi. **»

L'espagnol souria de plus belle avant de guider l'italien dans le salon, suivit de près par Gilbert et Francis.

Le français et le prussien s'installèrent sur le canapé, alors qu'Antonio et Lovino s'installèrent à même le sol pour commencer à travailler.

Après un court moment de silence, l'albinos prit la parole en premier.

« **Vous ne devinerez jamais quoi. **

**- Ouais, on ne devinera pas, parce que ça doit être de la merde ton truc. **

**- Lovi, ne soit pas si rude. Sinon tu voulais dire quoi, Gilbert? **

**- J'ai vu quelqu'un dans le lycée de tout simplement GÉNIAL. Pas autant génial que moi, mais c'était genre quelqu'un de génialissime quand même!**

**- Oooh, tu ne me l'avais pas dis. **

**- Normal Francis, ma génialissime personne ne l'a rencontré qu'aujourd'hui et je n'avais pas trouvé l'occasion de le dire.**

**- Sinon, c'est qui cette personne? **

**- Il viendrait apparement du Canada. Je suis tellement génial qu'il a été un peu intimidé par moi. Je suis allé le parler dès que j'ai pu, et je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas pu me resister, parce qu'après tout je suis totalement génial quoi! Et il est trop mignon en plus. Il s'appelle Matthew.**

**- Matthew, hein? Mmh. Ça ne me dit rien.**

**- Il est dans notre classe pourtant, Francis! Tu sais, cheveux châtains, lunettes, yeux bleus/mauves? **

**- ... Ça ne me dit rien. **

**- Je dois être tellement génial que j'ai été le seul à le remarquer, alors. **»

Merde, mais c'est qu'ils parlaient vraiment fort ces deux-là. En plus, il venait tout juste d'apprendre qu'en plus, les amis d'Antonio étaient visiblement eux aussi... Aux hommes? Ça ne le dérangeait pas particulièrement, mais quand même... Ils en parlaient si ouvertement que c'en était étrange! Était-ce coutume à leur ancien lycée d'être homo?

Lovino soupira alors qu'il essayait de se concentrer sur sa feuille. Il leva les yeux et rencontra ceux émeraudes de l'espagnol qui lui souria.

Peut-être qu'en fait, il appréciait cette ambiance. Peut-être que, même si ses amis et l'espagnol lui-même étaient des idiots, il aimait être en leur compagnie? Il ne le savait pas.

Mais c'était amusant, en tout cas. C'était donc ça d'avoir des amis?


End file.
